xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Prospero Clinic
History Origin The Prospero Clinic was a facility located in the southwest deserts of North America which was secretly run the government organization known as Operation: Zero Tolerance. Publically, it was established by a person known as Doctor Harper Prospero with its covert mission being the production of Prime Sentinels. Where the original Sentinels were gigantic humanoid constructs, the newer Prime Sentinels were cyborgs that were deprived of souls upon their activation. Similar to their predecessors, Prime Sentinels were hunter-killer units that were designed with the express mission of terminating Mutants. However, unlike the earlier generations, they were humans that were enhanced with cybernetic implants and had the ability to act on their own initiative. To provide an army for Operation: Zero Tolerance, the organization established the Prospero Clinic in order to convert unwitting members of the general population who were turned into sleeper agents. Once transformed, they were allowed to reintroduce into the population where their secret programming awaited to be activated upon the right signal from their parent agency. The facility was highly secure with a secret laser fence that activated whenever anything triggered it which included animals that were killed when crossing. Regular shipments were brought to the clinic onboard an eighteen wheeler truck with the contents including cybernetic components for the Prime Sentinels. This combined with preying on the afflicted to serve as raw materials for the cyborg Mutant hunters meant that the facility served as a factory for such Sentinels. These were actually the source of the cures that Dr. Prospero provided to his patients and the miracles he gave to wounded people. A nearby gypsy encampment located ten miles away from the facility actually served as a storage area for the sleeper units whilst they awaited completion of their implants. Those that stayed at this site were part of a long term project where they were being operated and provided components to complete their transformation. The Secret of the Prime Sentinels! Among those that went to the clinic was a man called Mustang who was a survivor of a plane crash. However, the incident left him blind and badly wounded which was why he travelled to the Prospero Clinic alongside other wounded people. He had no place to stay so he resided at the nearby encampment for a long term time whilst components were being installed. This included providing him robotic eyes to replace his existing ones and the capacity of flight. These continued for sometime until the official activation of Operation: Zero Tolerance where a global campaign was enacted in hunting down the Mutant threat. The X-Men were attempting to investigate the source of the production of new Prime Sentinel units that were being deployed by Operation: Zero Tolerance. However, they had to hide in one of the smuggling compartments in order to avoid an Operation: Zero Tolerance patrol. When they registered atmospheric changes at the encampment, Bastion ordered the activation of the sleeper units. However, only three were ready for the conversion process and even they lacked full weapons though their online status led to a conflict with the hiding X-Men. After destroying the three Prime Sentinels, the true nature of the Clinic's nature was exposed to the other patients who were on the nearby bus with some horrified at what had been done to them. Thus, the X-Men decided to shut down the Prospero Clinic as they decided that they could not allow it to continue to function. In the aftermath, Bastion received news that S.H.I.E.L.D. was being turned against Operation: Zero Tolerance and thus ordered the Final Directive to be activated. This was the activation of all Prime Sentinel units no matter what stage of conversion they were in. However, the Clinic was assault by the X-Men with the breach being registered by Bastion's staff. He decided to activate one of the special hunter/killer units with the signal leading to the transformation of Mustang into a Prime Sentinel who turned on his X-Men friends due to the cybernetic programming taking over his mind. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Locations